DESCRIPTION (As Adapted from the Investigator's Abstract): The proposed pilot study is to test the feasibility of a randomized clinical trial to implement and compare effectiveness of three components of an intervention for women with breast cancer and their partners. The intervention components, which build on a preliminary study, were developed with an incremental approach to physical disease management of breast cancer that corresponds to four phases of the breast cancer experience. The intervention components will be implemented at four time periods: diagnosis, post-surgery, adjuvant therapy, and ongoing recovery. Each component, standardized psychoeducation by videotape, telephone counseling, and psychoeducation with telephone counseling, will be administered to a sample of four patient-partner pairs at each of four phases using a longitudinal design. At each phase, the components will be compared for their effect on measures of adjustment. The specific aims of the pilot study are to: (1) train a nurse interventionist on the protocol; 2) validate phase-specific psychoeducation intervention components; 3) validate a telephone counseling intervention components; 4) pilot test a revised measure of treatment recovery; 5) develop pre-tests for the four educational videotapes and pilot test both pre-tests and post-tests; 6) evaluate subject logs using a qualitative approach; 7) confirm retention rates; 8) obtain data for use in sample size and power analysis.